galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
GC Almost there- second to last part
“Listen up, all of you. To me Non-Cits, Ex-Cits, Residents and Cits are all the same, because I represent the law and the law makes no differences these labels so you are all welcome here. Test my patience by ignoring the laws. Or thinking they don’t apply to you because you don’t like them you find me much more difficult to deal with. One more thing before I let you go as I see new faces. Whoever or whatever you are you are on Union ground and that means the law is also there for you all. Someone does you wrong, harms you, threatens you, even if it is the Speaker of the Assembly the law and I are on your side.” He pointed at a gang of work robots appearing.” Slides to Three and your shafts are still down due to the accident earlier. So I will send the maintenance away for tonight and leave the park open.” He wished everyone a pleasant night and waved his robots to leave. Just then an old man, dressed like the travelers who were still here came running. ”How big is the trouble they are in?” “Who are you?” “Egill Skalagrimmson, Nilfeheim. They belong to me and not the most experienced travelers. What happened?” “I am done here Sir. I am sure they can tell you what happened.” The Thauran tipped his helmet. The robots, the restrained Triple and the Klack took off with glowing Arti Gravs and flew away. The newcomer was an old man with white hair, but this is where the similarities ended. The man was clean, wore black leather and a expensive looking cape with silvery fur trim. His hair was long thick and neatly arranged. Even his eyebrows were white. He appeared to be in the same age group as the Professor but he looked like a picture of health, He wore boots reaching to his knees. While he had no sword. He had a big knife handle sticking out of the shaft of his left boot and another one in his belt. He talked to his people and much to my disappointment. The group and the two beauties turned and were about to leave. The Professor was suddenly on his feet and yelled.”I know who you are Skalagrimmson of Nilfeheim. You are one of the Wise man. Your Narth puppet Masters can not hide the truth. Everyone of you must die so we can be free!” Just as unexpected was the chemical slug thrower he produced. Having been on many primitive worlds, I knew how dangerous and deadly they were. Out of reflex and instinct I threw myself forward hoping to interrupt his aim. I could not simply permit a murder. The weapon made a loud bang but the fast projectile aimed at the other man slowed to a crawl and stopped in midair and so did I before I even hit the Professors arm. The weapon disassembled itself in its components. “Narth slave, your masters can not protect you forever, One day humans will see the truth! You haven’t brainwashed us all!” The old man sounded pissed and yelled to his people. ”Go to the Portel don’t stop and wait for me. Hogun make sure they get there. Having you guys angry with swords at a space port. Let me deal with this.” While the big man simply herded the old man’s companions away. A completely black shrouded figure appeared out of thin air. “Egill may one request that you refrain from alerting security. This human referred to many concepts one does not comprehend. May one engage in conversation?” I of course had heard of the three wise men, I had heard them and their opinion on issues and like so many always found to be the logical, common sense and straight forward. Whenever I listened or read about one of the larger issues and someone requested their take on thing I found the response always a good solution. As I was thinking that, I also remembered that they often had a completely different opinion than everyone else. But here a few moments after an attempted murder. I saw a real Narth close up. His telekinetics were incredible. He had stopped a bullet in mid air. Disassembled a weapon, caught me and held the professor while he teleported and talked to the old man. The Narth spoke directly to me. ”You are mistaken. It is not ones psionic manipulation of energy in matter state, you observed. One merely arrived in the manner you correctly identified. One also did engage in conversation. However as much as he improved his manipulation skills, one would not equate it with Narth abilities or validate it with a predicate such as incredible. Humans have the expression mediocre that one finds much more adequate.” The Professor dropped to the floor and so did the bullet and the metal pieces of his weapon. I found myself back on the concrete block in a more gentle fashion. Egill turned raised his voice. “What is the idea, shooting someone in the back? You rotting piece of Tyranno dung. If you don’t agree what I have to say here or at the assembly go and say it in the open. “ To Narth he said.” Go ahead talk if he wants to. I still going to call security. He might try that again and the next guy may not even have mediocre telekinesis.” The Professor shook his fist. “Go call your jack boots and drag me to the gallows. I still tried to rid the Universe of one of the Brainwashed Narth puppets. How can I speak in the open if you oppressors crush any free thought any open word. You call yourself a wise man Yet you could never allow me to openly discuss anything. You are hollow. I have intellect and free will. You are afraid of me and the few like me. A jack boot mouth piece would never agree to an open forum discussion with me, your and your shadow master power would end if it dragged into the open by me.” The Narth pointed with both hands at the Professor.”In one sentence he used more fascinating and concepts than any other human encountered. His act will terminate his existence and yet he knows how brains are washed!” Egill said. ”I accept your challenge. I am not calling myself wise or claim I know it all. I have no idea what this is all about. Instead of spewing insults and shouting half sentences that make no sense. I challenge you to argue whatever ails you and I will reply. As for the forum, you pick the place.” “I can’t step in front of the masses and rip your mask off so they can see the truth. But I can do it right here!” I got up and said. “This is important to everyone in the Union. The Professor has opened my eyes to many things, I have an eye cam and a data brain with GalNet hook up.” I looked at the man called Egill. “Still want to do it? My Channel is not the biggest, but a few hundred Billion will know the truth tonight.” Egill gestured and one of the heavy park benches floated over to him and he sat down. “Truth cannot be quantified or validated by the number of people believing something. Truth stands by itself. I am still in the blue as of what I am accused of, but by Odin I will answer any challenge with what I know. If it is the truth what I will say is for you to find out. Declaring something to be true and actual facts are not the same thing. So broadcast it to whom you like.” I made the connection. It became quiet. Egill said.”Well you are awful quiet for a loudmouth. You attacked and accused me, lets get started.” The Narth also sat down. “Since this appears to be an inactive phase of this exchange one finds very intriguing would you please explain several of these truly fascinating concept. All Narth wants to know how a brain is washed. Washing is a mechanical activity involving solvents or surfactants to remove unwanted substances from an object, if one is not mistaken. What substances are to be removed? Does this require a surgical procedure? Are there benefits of such an action?” Egill started giggling.”Drift, you opened a can of worms. I certainly love to hear your explanation.” The Professor crossed his arms.”Are you trying to make us believe this joker is a Narth? Are they not supposed to be smarter than anyone and know all there is to know?” Even though the being was completely shrouded, I was certain he was confused. My data brain also received the information that the UGM Channel has already reached its previous viewer record of 120 billion active log ons and the number was rising. “Sir I assure you one is not a Joker. One does tells or plays jokes. One would be incapable of such activities. Despite ones friends to explain how it is done. Further one does not seek to make a show of cleverness. Should your statement indicate that you find this Narth inept or annoying then one shall be grateful if you share on what observations you base this conclusion. If smartness equals cognitive abilities one can not be smarter than anyone. As anyone would include any sentient condition where cognitive function could be measured and then compared. Narth is aware of sentient entities that exceed all Narth. Your last statement one finds extremely illogical and difficult to comprehend. If one knows all, why would one see the need to ask you?” “You are not a Narth. I challenged this self appointed adviser to the assembly. This show of making it a farce shows you have no arguments and use this to hide the fact that the Citizens are brainwashed in school, that no one really votes and it is all a big lie. A few beings tun the show and enslaves the rest!” Egill stopped the Narth who was about to speak. I wasn't so sure this was a pretender. To me the questions of the Narth made perfect sense. What is a Joker to an alien? Would not anyone who doesn't know humans behavior ask about brain washing?” Egill responded to the question: “I am the representative of a small, unimportant world. I have been picked because no one else wanted the job. I am certainly not an expert on Union history, education or the Assembly for that matter. The last day I was at school was over over 400 years ago, so I am not really op to date. That you accuse me in such a broad manner, being part of a Galaxy wide conspiracy of the Narth, makes me think that academic title is not the result of actual peer recognition of your scholastic achievements.” He arranged the folds of his coat and paused for a moment.”Union school existed since it all begun and was not meant to educate about math and science and all that. Such knowledge an skills can be taught locally. Union School was always a tool to change, influence and give thought a direction. In a way this is brain washing or at least conditioning. It was intended to unify different societies, cultures and philosophies by giving everything a common ground. The Union has always celebrated diversity and nothing else is the source of our success, but diversity only works as a source of inspiration if a Spindlar can communicate his ideas to an Ult and knows he's understood. Schools were meant to give us the ability to communicate and to understand the others. The schools purpose was and is, to erase differences by giving everyone the same foundation. Union school never hid its agenda or the ideology it taught. Education even yours is a form of brainwashing when it comes to teaching about ideologies and here too, the Union makes no secret about them and everyone who ever spend a minute in Union school will agree that the first thing they teach is to draw your own conclusions.. The ideology is an odd one as it tries to combine opposing concepts. Total Freedom means Anarchy and then the only law that prevails then is the law of the stronger and freedom is no longer universal and for everyone. The strong oppress the weak, exploit them and curb their rights to expand theirs. Our brand of Freedom is called liberty. It gives everyone the right to choose and to be free to do what you want as long as it does not infringe on the rights and freedom of others. You have the right to kill or harm yourself. But not the freedom to kill or shoot someone in the back, because he does not share your views. You have the right to work but not demand that others work for you. You have the right to say and think what you want but not force others to listen or to think as you do. The government in our union has only one purpose and reason to exist. It aims to create an environment where this is possible. To defend these liberties against any threat aiming to take these away and our laws define these liberties. If we want to brainwash and program living robots, why classrooms and teachers? Some Psycho Surgery with agenda upload and everyone thinks and feels the same. Why not using genetic tailoring along with it and create perfect beings that serve as slaves and robots? The HPI is measured and Psionic abilities determined for three reasons. To protect those without them, to protect those with them from false accusations and to teach gifted individuals how to use them without harming themselves or others. If I wanted I could make you say whatever I want, turn you inside out, create a tumor, age your cells or rupture a vessel in your brain. My Narth friend here considers me a mediocre psi talent, but without our Psi laws there would be nothing you could do or even know who did it.” The gathering had attracted more and more beings. A few moments ago a local News channel, most likely due to my broadcast. The Professor laughed out loud.”I have a Saresii grandmother. I know Psionics. Empty boost to make you look important, Union oppressor?” His hair started to stand up, in a mere moment it looked as if he was wearing a balloon on her head, while the stickers, patches all over her clothing came loose. Egill said.”I am hanging out with a Narth and a Saresii for Odin's sake. Do you think, I get away pretending.” Wile he talked the individual hair strands started to create little braids.”I can do that to your beard as easy as I can do to his guts or brain lobes. Since my friend isn't a Narth according to you. Can't be him doing it,right? As bizarre this all was, an impromptu event in a space port lobby now broadcast across the Union. The image of the professor unsuccessfully trying to get his own hair under control caused several to start giggling. “Alright it shows you are more powerful than the Saresii, it also makes my point. You use it to ridicule me and silence me.” “You have ridiculed yourself since this started. My point was to show everyone how dangerous Psionics are. Do you know how many Psionic talents have hurting themselves before we had the HPI? Do you know that millions of Phantas colonists have killed themselves and seriously hurt others because they dd not know how to safely handle this? There have been millions of Leedei and Saresii throughout their history who did the same before it was realized they had a much stronger gift. During Earth's Ascent , Terrans believed Psionics to be magic, they did not understand it. Thousands were killed, prosecuted because they were different. Or even just accused of being different. Random events were blamed on individuals who had or were accused of having Psionic talents. Events like this were repeated on colonies and cases like this were heard by courts, injustice was done until we made these Psionic Laws and tested every one. Finally the governments only duty to protect everyone's liberties must protect those who do not have the same abilities. Power corrupts and not everyone having Psionic powers has the necessary restrains. A power no one can see and makes you masters over others is very tempting. So now you know the reasons for HPI and Psi laws.” The Narth pulled on Egill's sleeve.”One finds this well chosen words, but Narth does count as one. One can see the Psionics quite well. As for your demonstration may I point out, that you overlooked 289 follicles?” Some onlookers were in awe, others had nodded in agreement and the Narth statement again caused a few giggles. What caused me distress is my own reaction. I knew all this, much of the Professor's statements that caused me to react in childish panic and made me doubt reality started to dissolve as I thought about it. What caused me to buy all this, swallow it as if it was the Gospel truth? Egill in the meantime,padded the Narth's shoulder. “So noted, my friend.” To the Professor he said.”Now it's your turn again. How am I exactly oppressing you?” “Not just you, the Assembly the voting results no one tallies, the results are nothing more than those secret powers want them to turn out. Numbers snatched out off thin air. Everyone thinks they are apart of it, yet they are not.” Egill rolled his eyes.”Says the guy who never finished Union school. I am not going to answer this. You might accuse me to ridicule you again. Instead pick anyone here. I see a good number of citizens. Anyone of them can answer your question.” The scary truth was, I could too. Why was I not able to d it before all this? A big Pertharian in the crowd said.”Don't pick me, because you will say Pertharians are not objective towards anything Union.” A little Holdian stepped out of the crowd.”I know!” The Professor new he had to say something and he did not sound as righteous or self assure anymore.”You all have been programmed and conditioned by centuries of forced propaganda. You are not able to think critical and question it all.” More than just a few became very nervous as a huge Nul split the crowd as he passed to the front. “I am Ang. I am Nul and we Nul have just begun to become Union members. Only a year ago all the Union was our enemy. I have not yet received any schooling. That should qualify me to answer, right?” “You are as much a Nul as that shrouded actor is a Narth. What did the Union do to the Nul to enslave them? You are a robot, or projection. Why would a real Nul be here on Blue Moon?” “Someone in the crowd said.”Who can answer your questions then? You reject everyone.?” “Those are no questions! It is the truth. None of these parlor tricks aimed to appease the mindless sheep will work on me.” The Nul said .”Your illusions clouded your mind. The only reason I am not turning you into blood stain is my conviction that you are mentally sick.” To everyone else he said.”It is illogical to claim everyone is conditioned and brain washed and then saying tricks are needed to keep it up. I am a Nul, but for what I have to say it does not matter if I am a projection, a robot or just a voice. Truth is self evident by the most basic logic of cause and effect. If the Union wanted us Nul conquered, destroyed they would have done it already. It was us who initiated contact not the Union. Nul are completely immune to Psionics The Kermac have tied long before there was a Union. I am here because our leader allowed us to make up our own mind. I decided to learn and travel before I become part of what I thought is the enemy .Because of these travels, I am here and on my way to apply. Because of my decision to find out for myself I can rebuke you. I wanted to know how voting works. Not just the act but the mechanics and the validity of the results. The answer is Mem-Rep and P Rep votes are openly tallied with name and and decision. On the 5th paragraph of the Union Voters handbook you will find that every voting result to the last vote is not only tallied by the Assembly but that everyone can. During that Peace Hawk period the Assembly did try to manipulate it unsuccessful. They could influence only the Representatives not the voters I found in my research. Now to validation. How you stand on an issue and vote is confidential, that you vote is not. Because it is your CITI that gives you access and verifies you can indeed vote. Every voter can ask for a voting record. He can ask for his own and see every vote he ever taken. Your vote is linked to the CITI. He can do that for his neighborhood, his town, his community, his planet. But now comes the reason why votes are indeed valid. Because you can vote confidential but you do not have to. I learned that eighty percent of Union voters are proud of their opinion and stand behind it. They vote openly with their full name. You can simply call and ask the citizen why he voted that way. Every open vote is archived. You can check every open vote and see if that name exists. I checked a few thousand to make sure this is true, because I am the leader of the Nul Objection. We love our King and adore our prince, but I feared it is a trick. Because we have been tricked before. My king did order me to comply but asked me to do whatever I can to find a reason why we should not join. Two Hours ago I told his majesty, that I was on my way to immigration. That a person like you is allowed to openly speak like that is proof that nothing you say is true or logical.” The crowd applauded the Nul and the Holdian took all his courage and stood before the giant.”Welcome to the family Ang.” Egill got on his feet.”That you are allowed to voice your opinion, before all these people and via Galnet during an event not even you can call planned, should be evidence that no one is trying to hide anything. I think I am done here.” The Professor was defeated, even in all his hate he could not think of anything to rebuff that. But he tried.”Who are the Narth? What is their agenda? Why are they in charge and who are the Gray Ghosts. You say votes are counted, but do they matter to a hidden elite?” The Narth answered.”One is Narth and one would think one is an authority to answer. However one is intrigued on what criteria you determine one is a real or unreal Narth?” “All we are hear is that Narth are incredibly powerful, god like and wise. Whoever you are, this is not how Narth supposed to be. Making strange jokes, you appear just to be a human behind a hood, not the mysterious inhuman entities Narth claim to be.” “To be godlike one would need a definition what god is. It has been observed that this term is very vague and applied by most corporal beings to anything and anyone they do not comprehend. Unless you can clearly define what a god is,drawing such parallels is quite impossible. Power is relative to ones own abilities. While the natural abilities of Narth might exceed yours in certain aspects, it does not in others. Wisdom is a concept Narth has yet to fully comprehend. That other beings consider ones conclusions as wise, is beyond ones control. One is certainly unaware how Narth supposed to be. Is there a set of benchmarks the state of Narth is gauged? If yes, what is the ideal Narth ? As mentioned before one us unaware and incapable of making jokes, because the concept eludes Narth. That I appear human underneath my garments is explained in that we did chose humanoid form. Narth has never claimed to be mysterious, it appears to be an emotion created by lesser entities when confronted with conditions outside of the level of comprehension. Inhuman however is a fact and not a claim as we are indeed not human.” Someone said.”Very good question you crazy loon. Tell us what a Narth supposed to be.” Someone else asked.”Mr. Narth I don't like that drift much, but to be honest. What is a Narth?” The Narth addressed the female. I could not see her, as the Nul blocked my view. He said.”One can only answer this question if you can define what you are. So one is able to describe ones nature.” “I am Olga Horns, Landing field systems technician, native to Brown Moon. Species is Terran Human. I am female, Union Citizen.” “Is that an adequate description as who and what you are? “ She and several others agreed. “One is Narth, Narth Representative. Native to Narth Prime,Species is Narth. One defines the gender as male and one is a Union Citizen.” He cocked his head.”One never suspected it to be that easy and simple to define one self.” His answer caused some laughs and the first voice said.”Can't argue with that.” “What is your agenda, Olga Horns?” “Doing my part as a Citizen. Be good at what I am doing Raise my two children and retire with my partner at Thousand Lakes.” “Ones agenda is to represent Narth , see my godchild rise to adulthood and once my services are no longer required, one intends to live on Nilfeheim.” The woman said.”You have a godchild?” “One is the godfather of Eric Narth Olafson. Eric Narth is attending Union School now.” Egill took over.”A society like ours has external enemies and the Gray Ghosts are an Elite indeed. Their existence and their agenda is spelled in great detail in a detailed act that had been discussed and ratified. Their identity is kept secret and the reasons for that are also spelled out. They only recommend, it is the Assembly and the Voters who make the decision. If anyone wants to know their identities go ask for a vote. I am out of here, I need a drink and then I have to explain to Narth what a Puppet Master is. We are done here right?” He addressed the crowd and me. Everyone agreed and I was terribly embarrassed for my role in all this. The Thauran Security officer and a robot landed before the Professor.” We are not done entirely. Attempted murder is not a misdemeanor. Professor.” “You Union jackboots. Opress...” “Yes, yes. I was here for the most part and it get's tiresome. Since you decided to break the law,I am now able to check on you.” The Professor looked for an escape, but even without the robot, there was a Pertharian in the crowd. His chances to survive any sort of attempt were next to nil. The robot says.”No birth record on file, HPI scan complete 345 . Psionic talent likely. DNA scan complete, Union Bench Warrant issued to individual with matching DNA, Illegal drug trafficking. Illegal substances detected. Legal Central requests investigation. Arrest and restrain.” Category:Fragments